Talk:Cozy Glow/@comment-35175754-20191014193400/@comment-25563752-20191015234203
She's a sociopath. She shows all the signs. And yes, there are children who are sociopaths. A sociopath is a person with the inability to determine the difference between right and wrong becomes they lack a conscious. By definition, they can't feel compassion for others. They literally wouldn't feel any different against seeing two people hug and seeing two people kill each other. Yes, they understand that something is supposed to be "wrong" or "bad" because that's what society tells them, but they themselves feel nothing and don't understand what makes it wrong or bad. Cozy Glow perceives what's good for her is right and what's bad for her as wrong. These are the traits of a typical sociopath: 1) Glibness and superficial charm. 2) Manipulative and conning. 3) Feign warmth, joy, love, and compassion rather than experience them, and uses them as ulterior motive. 4) Appear to be charming, but are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used. 5) A grand sense of self, where they feel entitled to certain things as “their right.” 6) Pathological lying, and able to do so coolly and easily to the point where they can do so extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests. Sometimes it’s even impossible for them to be truthful on a consistent basis, and they can even create and get caught up in a complex belief about their own powers and abilities. 7) The inability to recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviors as permissible. 8) Are not sincere or genuine, despite their words or actions. 9) Incapacity for love. 10) Lack of remorse, shame, or guilt. 11) Believe they are all-powerful, all-knowing, entitled to every wish, no sense of personal boundaries, no concern for their impact on others. 12) Lack a realistic life plan and cons others to get by, often live a parasitic lifestyle. They readily take advantage of others' feelings, and are not concerned about wrecking others’ lives and dreams. 13) Oblivious or indifferent to the devastation they cause, and do not accept blame themselves, but blames others, even for acts they obviously committed. 14) Do not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities. Instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. 15) Callousness and a lack of empathy, where they’re unable to empathize with the pain of others, and only have contempt for others’ feelings of distress. 16) A deep-seated rage at their core, which is split off and repressed. 17) Think the end always justifies the means and let nothing stand in their way. 18) Shallow emotions. 19) Dominate and humiliate their victims. 20) Enraged by insignificant matters, but are unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. 21) Have a need for stimulation and enjoy living on the edge, where promiscuity and gambling are common. 22) Normally have verbal outbursts and physical punishments are normal. 23) Impulsive nature and poor behavioral controls, including rage and abuse, alternating with small expressions of love and approval produce an addictive cycle for abuser and abused, as well as creating hopelessness in the victim. 24) Readily change their image and life story to avoid prosecution. So, yeah, as you can see, Cozy Glow as displayed most, if not all, of the signs of a sociopath. The writer clearly did their research when creating her. Children who are sociopaths are the hardest to identfy because of the "child-like" innocence they portray, and Cozy did that very well, fooling everyone around her.